


bananas (in pajamas)

by svnflower



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, came up with the title last minute i don't know what to tell you, drunk jerome is a cutie, it's cute i promise, lapslock, plot twist??, woonggi's arms are sore from dragging jerome around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflower/pseuds/svnflower
Summary: drunk jerome is sad that jeyou has a boyfriend, but all is not quite how it seems.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	bananas (in pajamas)

jerome is drunk.

he’s not intentionally drunk; perhaps it’s related to the fact that he isn’t at all a drinker, and may have overestimated his alcohol tolerance. by a lot.

turns out, he is one _hella_ lightweight.

woonggi is lugging jerome around, which is not an easy feat considering how tall the older boy is compared to himself. he's muttering something under his breath about irresponsible elders when he spots a couch.

jerome stumbles, whining as woonggi attempts to direct him in the direction of the couch. “… dizzy!”

“serves you right,” woonggi mutters, successfully maneuvering the both of them close enough to the couch that he can push him, sending him right into the arms of the host of the party lying there.

jeyou looks at him, amused.

“he’s _very_ drunk and i am holding you _personally_ responsible,” hisses woonggi. “now if you’ll excuse me, i have a party to enjoy and arms to shake out.”

“how is that my fault?” jeyou protests, and woonggi narrows his eyes. “your party, your responsibility. now take care of this huge baby!”

jerome rolls around to face jeyou, eyes widening when he sees him. “nooo! woonggi woonggi woonggi,” he rolls back to face woonggi, whose hands are on his hips. “not hiiim! nooo. pleeeease!!”

woonggi just raises an eyebrow, giving jeyou a “sort him out” sort of look before stalking away. jerome tries to stand to follow him, but jeyou pulls him back- quite gently, one might add, but bearing in mind jerome’s bodily functions are pretty highly impaired at this point, he has a rough landing. almost right on jeyou’s lap.

“hey!” jerome yelps. “go ‘way. want woonggi.” he tries to get up again, but jeyou just sighs and holds his wrist, tugging him back. “come here, you.”

jerome turns to glare at him, his eyes swimming with tears. jeyou looks alarmed. “wh- what did i do? are you okay?”

“no.” jerome shakes his head stubbornly, wincing at the wave of dizziness it brings. “not okay. want woonggi!”

“what’s wrong?” jeyou says, holding his head in place in case he hurts his brain or something. “hey. why are you crying?”

jerome’s lower lip quivers. “you have a boyfriend.”

jeyou blinks, utterly confused. “um, i guess you could say i do.”

jerome’s eyes start to water again, and jeyou waves his hands desperately in front of his face. “wait! i mean i don’t! i don’t!”

“that’s not true,” jerome sniffles. “woonggi says you do.”

jeyou smacks his forehead, wishing he could do the same to woonggi. “and did woonggi say anything else about my boyfriend?”

“that you love him a lot and… and that i’d be surprised to know who he is.” jerome folds his arms almost sulkily. “but i don’t wanna know.”

“why not?”

“because!” jerome curls into a ball, back facing jeyou. he mumbles something.

jeyou leans closer. “what?”

“because i liked you first. no… no fair.” jerome’s voice is muffled, his ears pink.

jeyou grins. “so… you’re sad because you’re jealous that i have a boyfriend?”

jerome lets out a tired grunt, and jeyou tugs at his his hoodie. “c’mon, look at me.”

jerome doesn’t budge, and jeyou resorts to literally rolling him round. “jerome?”

“oh! you… you know my name…” jerome’s voice is soft and sleepy, almost inaudible. jeyou studies his face for a moment, watching as jerome’s eyelids flutter closed, falling asleep on the couch. “yeah,” he whispers. “i sure do.”

then he kisses him.

jerome wakes then, jolting upright, wincing when his head protests. “ow- hey! y-you kissed me-! you-!”

“alright, it’s time for bed, little puppy.” jeyou sighs, sliding his arms underneath jerome’s back and legs, lifting him up. jerome struggles feebly, not really having much energy to, and then relents. “where are you taking me?”

“to our bed,” jeyou hums, rolling his eyes playfully when some people catch his eye and whoop to tease him.

“our?” jerome rubs his eyes.

“yes, our.” he pushes the door open with his butt, careful not to hit jerome’s head on the doorframe as he carries him in, closing the door with his foot.

“i can’t believe you just cheated on your boyfriend,” jerome hiccups, “i thought you loved him.”

“i do.” jeyou sets him down gently on the bed, pulling up the covers for him. “very much.”

jerome tears up again. “you’re so _confusing_.”

“stop crying, you silly little thing. i’ll go get you some water.” he tousles his hair and makes to leave, but jerome tugs his hand. “does he… does he love you too?”

jeyou smiles wryly, his eyes filled with something jerome can’t quite read. “at this point, i’m pretty certain he does.” 

* * *

“so,” woonggi says, bounding up to jeyou after spotting him in the kitchen. “has he realized yet?”

jeyou groans, setting the water jug down. “dude, i was literally so confused. you didn’t even explain anything. hell, you made it worse for the both of us. what was all that about me having a boyfriend?”

woonggi grins wickedly. “saw the chance, took it. i saw you kiss him. did he freak?”

“he thinks i cheated on my boyfriend.” jeyou deadpans. woonggi splutters with laughter, almost keeling over. “no way.”

“he thinks,” repeats jeyou, “that i cheated. on my boyfriend. let me say this again: my boyfriend thinks i cheated on my boyfriend _with my boyfriend_.”

woonggi holds up a hand. “i swear to god i might puke if i laugh any more, so _please_ don’t say anything else. wait, so you haven’t told him?”

“i mean, honestly, you’d think he’d recognise his own bed,” mutters jeyou under his breath, resuming his water pouring. “or, i dunno. _apartment_.”

“he thinks it’s still _your_ apartment.” sniggers woonggi. “this is honestly the best. you can’t make this stuff up.”

“he was on the verge on crying because he thought i was dating someone else!” hisses jeyou. “ _three times_!”

“i mean, i thought it’d be a nice surprise for him to find out you were already his boyfriend. i didn’t know you were going to keep him thinking otherwise.” woonggi shrugs. “that’s on you. and i really rubbed it in, too. told him you were absolutely bananas, head over heels, all that.” he giggles. “man, i’m good.”

jeyou just rolls his eyes.

* * *

“i’m back,” calls jeyou, stepping into the bedroom holding a glass of water.

jerome is fast asleep, huddled beneath the covers, cuddling another pillow. jeyou sets the glass down beside a frame on the bedside table- a frame holding a photo where both of them are smiling brightly.

god, jerome is utterly clueless.

jeyou hovers over his boyfriend for a moment, wondering if he should wake him up to get some water into his system, but finds himself just watching jerome’s sleeping face instead. he looks sweet and soft and serene, and jeyou can’t resist dropping a kiss on his cheek. “sleep well.” he whispers, getting up to turn off the light.

* * *

jerome squints. the moment he opens his eyes, it’s like he’s getting blinded.

he tries to get up, collapsing back down into the comfort of the bed in two seconds. “oh god,” he says feebly, feeling like a brick is weighing down on his brain. and body. “what the heck happened.”

“good morning, sleepyhead!” jeyou enters the room, grinning playfully as he dives onto the bed, jerome yelping in protest when it bounces. “how are you feeling?”

“like death. did i drink? i’ve never felt this terrible before. i’m never drinking again. how much did i drink?” jerome says, half to himself, really. jeyou crawls up to jerome, hovering above him, his face only a few inches away from jerome’s. “it’s actually afternoon, by the way. you slept pretty long. i made lunch. wanna eat?”

“absolutely not,” jerome blanches at the thought of eating. “i just want to stay in bed and—”

memories of last night hit him like a truck.

_jeyou grins. “so… you’re sad because you’re jealous that i have a boyfriend?”_

_“ow- hey! y-you kissed me-! you-!”_

_“i can’t believe you just cheated on your boyfriend,” jerome hiccups, “i thought you loved him.”_

_“i do.” jeyou sets him down gently on the bed, pulling up the covers for him. “very much.”_

“— never get up, ever,” jerome gasps, pulling the covers higher to hide his face from jeyou who’s still gazing at him. “oh my god. oh my _god_.”

jeyou whoops. “and his cognitive abilities return!”

“oh my god,” jerome repeats, mortified. “you- we- i- freakin’ _woonggi_ —”

“oh, my conscious baby who understands he is in fact _my_ conscious baby, how i’ve missed you,” jeyou buries his face into the covers, around where jerome’s chest is. “you gave me _grief_ yesterday.”

“i did?” jerome stares at him, lowering the covers, curious in spite of himself. “what did i do?”

“you kept hitting me for cheating on you with yourself.”

“i did?”

“and you kicked me when i tried to get you to drink water.”

“wh—”

“and,” jeyou pauses for dramatic effect, “you punched me. in several places.”

jerome wrinkles his brow. “god, I must seriously change under the influence, because all that sure doesn’t sound like me.”

“kiss me better!” jeyou whines, and jerome complies, kissing him lightly on the lips. and the cheek. and the jaw. and the—

“are you quite sure i punched you on the neck?” jerome asks, scratching the back of his neck. “that’s a really weird place to hit, all things considered.”

“i’m gonna tell you a secret.” jeyou leans in. “you didn’t actually do any of those things. i just wanted kisses. and cuddles.” he rubs his head on jerome’s arm like a kitten. jerome relents, wrapping his arms around him. “i knew i could never hit you. even though you’re a total jerk.”

jeyou hums. “i love you.”

jerome’s cheeks redden. “that’s... that’s no fair.”

“i don’t care. i love you. and whatever else woonggi said. bananas.”

“bananas?”

“i dunno. something about bananas.” jeyou’s voice is getting softer.

“bananas?” jerome repeats, trying to remember exactly what woongi said while jeyou nuzzles his neck sweetly. “i don’t- h-hey- i’m—” he whimpers as jeyou bites him. “i’m trying to think—”

jeyou gives him a final nip.

jerome turns his head to look at him.

jeyou’s eyes are shining, drawing him in, and he remembers.

_“that guy is smitten, madly in love, head over heels, absolutely_ bananas _for someone,” woonggi says. “it’s a bit gross witnessing his googly eyes whenever he’s around his baby bear.”_

_“he calls him baby… baby bear?” jerome pouts. “hmph. that’s cute.”_

_“i mean, he doesn’t_ actually _call him that, but who knows what sort of weird pet names they use? for all i know they’re Thing One and Thing Two to each other. hey, you’d be totally surprised if you knew who baby bear was. or Thing Two.”_

_jerome covers his ears. “nooo! i’ll be sa… sad.”_

_woonggi shrugs, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “if you say so.”_

“i’m bananas for you too.” jerome says without thinking. jeyou grins even wider and hugs him close. “i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just,, sat down,, and wrote this in one go for over an hour straight?? i’ve never done anything like this before but i got the feels for it all of a sudden because hi jerome is a cutie and hello j.you is a cutie and woonggi is a toy poodle and everyone else is *chef’s kiss* but i didn’t end up incorporating them into this (maybe if i ever write any more)
> 
> icb anyone even reached the end notes, so thanks for reading this far and i’m sorry if it's terrible,, i've never done this before. i didn’t even know how to end it. i don’t even know how to end this note. wait hold on yes i do
> 
> remember kids: a banana a day keeps the the doctor away and keeps jeyou all googly ( ♡‿♡) over jerome!


End file.
